Jo the Roofer and Darry
by daughterofawesomeness
Summary: The story of Darry and his one true love Jo.
1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy's POV

I have to say I like my brother's,Darry's,girl friend. Her name is Jo Ann only bad thing is her dad's really set on her marrying a Soc's. She's very tall and strong but that doesn't make her any less pretty. Two Bit even said she was out of Darry's only laughed and nodded, he knew Two Bit was kidding but it was true.

Jo Ann hates her middle name so we call her Jo. Two Bit was being stupid one night and called her Jo Ann, he got slugged so hard it hurt me. Jo's a very interesting girl, not only is she a former Soc's she also works as a roofer. Her parents well to put it simple they hate her but love her brothers.

I sat down on the couch right as the guys and Jo were getting home. I think Darry and her practice. Darry sat on one side of the couch with a "Hey Pony" and his hands in his lap. Jo smiled and took her hair down then laid on the same couch putting her head on Darry's lap.

Her legs were in my lap which didn't bother me at all. Like I said she is really pretty and her legs are no exception. Usually if Two Bit were here she wouldn't have done this, but she was so tired she didn't care. I looked back at Jo, her eyes were closed but she wasn't sleeping. Darry was rubbing her hairline. "Stop or I'm gonna fall asleep."Jo said not even opening her eyes.

Darry kept doing it, and Jo was talking about anything that came up. The subject of me and dating came up and Jo said "You better open the door for her or I'll slug ya." I nodded and looked back at Darry. He was trying to keep from laughing. Jo opened her eyes and said "Boy I can't hear your head rattlin do you understand. " I knew in years to come she would be a good mother.

"Yes ma'm."I said. Jo opened one eye and saw Two Bit and Steve. "Here come dumb and dumber." She said sitting up. Darry put his arm around her pulling her close and said "Be nice,they didn't me to." Two Bit saw Jo and said "Hey Jo Ann."Jo shook her fist at him and Steve laughed.

"Hi Two Bit and Steve." I said still watching Jo. She could take down both of them in a second and Darry knew it. Jo sighed and said "I'm too tired to fight you so shut your trap." I got a closer look at Jo. She has very green eyes that seem to light up when she's happy or smolder when she's mad. I also noticed as she rolled her shoulders around, there is a tattoe of her arm.

It's a woman with a riveting machine I gotta ask her about it, even though I've seen it some where. "Um Jo what's the tattoe on your arm of?" I asked not knowing if she'd slug me. "Rosy the riveter, gave women the strength to work in factories." Jo said going off into a speech about women's right.

Darry rubbed the back of his neck,obviously he had heard this speech before. After her speech Two Bit asked "And women need a picture to give them the strength to do stuff." Jo sat up saying nothing. She flexed and said with a smirk "Some already have it." The whole gang liked her. Johnny for her caring motherlyness, Two Bit for her mouth,Steve and Soda since she's pretty and me for her brain.

Darry obviously loved her,for her well just herself. He told me he loves her spunk and caring ways. I was still stuck on Roxy I had heard that name in my history book. "It's in my history book." I siad softly. Jo Ann has hearing like a hawk and caught what I said.

"It should be, there's enough men in history books!"Jo yelled. I know she didn't mean to yell at anyone, she has a problem with her mouth. We all looked at her. Darry just patted her shoulder and said "There are." She winced as soon as his hand was on her shoulder. "Jo Ann Hearth,I told you not to..."Darry said noticing she pulled her shoulder.

Jo just sighed and said "But you were just yesterday carrying 2 boxes of..." She stopped knowing that we'd get on to Darry if he carried more than one box of shingles at a time. "You promised you would tell them." Darry said knowing what we'd say. Jo knew she had Darry wrapped around her roofing fingers. She batted her eyes and pouted.

Darry sighed and rubbed her shoulders. There was no way around it she knew how to get Darry to agree with her and she didn't have to say a word. Today's Friday so Jo is spending the night. Tommorow was the weekend and since it hasn't stormed no one calls on the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- I am not deleting this. Darry and Jo shall live forever!**

Ponyboy's POV

Usually saying your a good cook is a good thing, but to Jo that's like calling her ugly. She always kidnaps one of us to help her cook dinner it's usually Darry. She walked over to me and picked me up by under my arms then drags me to the kitchen. Jo dropped me and said "You're helping." I got up off the ground and started to help her. She truely is a really good cook.

As we waited for the chicken to get done we were talking. "Do you have any proof women are smarter than men?" I asked bracing myself for the slug of a life time. Jo patted me on the head and said "Well not today with the way they walk." She went around the kitchen with her hands on her hips swaying as she walked.

Darry came in quietly. Jo was still walking like that as Darry watched her with interest. "Can you show me another demonstration." Darry said with a smirk. Jo turned and went red in the face when she saw him. I laughed because 1 Darry said she was never very flirty and 2 She was doing this to teach me a lesson. "Oh be quiet,you wish you could do this." Jo said walking to him that way.

"Nope, I'm good walking this way." Darry said poping his collar of the jacket and walking to her. They kissed and then dinner was ready. The dinner conversation was the same old same old until a horn sounded. Darry looked at Jo concerned. Jo smiled and said to herself "They can't make me I'm 21 and a free woman." A knock sounded at the door. Jo went to get it. At the door were two guys one red head and a blond.

"Todd,Tiny Tim, what do you want." Jo said. "Mom and dad want you back." Tiny Tim said who wasn't so tiny anymore. "And what if I don't want to go back." Jo said placing a hand on her hip. This ment she was mad. "In there words we have to drag you back kicking and screaming."Todd said. "Sorry, not going." Jo said sarcasticly. Todd pulled on her hurt shoulder.

Jo punched him so hard he fell against the Tiny Tim. They ran scared and Jo slammed the door. She turned back smiling and said "Okay well let's eat." She never shows her anger except when crying so that was a shock. Darry broke the silence by saying "Jo, I think you should give your folk's a chance." Jo looked back at him and laughed. "Oh so they can say how my job isn't lady like or my tattoe is vulgar, no way."

Darry nodded and said softly "I'd give anything to see my folks." Jo saw what she cause and said "Darry, I'm sorry that I'm being so stupid and selfish and..." Darry stopped her and said "Your parents are horrible, I know, I remember fixing you roof." She finished eating and ran off outside from the front door. "Pony, make sure you do your math homework." Darry said leaning on the front door.

When Darry went outside after Jo I watched from the window. She was sitting on the porch crying. Darry sat beside her and put his arm around her. Jo was one to never let Darry see her cry unless she was very upset or angry. I could hear Jo yelling "And they now want me back, what about all the days I was left alone while they praised my brothers!"

Darry trying to get her to calm down put his hand on her shoulders. I was leaning on the window so I could dimly hear what they were saying. "They want to say their sorry and see how you're doing now." Darry said calmly. Jo shook her head and said "By that you mean yell at me, and but into my life." Jo shivered. "Come back inside, it's getting cold. "Darry said noticing.

"Nope I'm staying out here." Jo said. Darry sighed and picked her up bride style. I ran to the table to look like I was doing my math. Darry came in carrying her and I knew I was in set her on the couch and wrapped her up in a blanket. "Pony, you done." Darry called out to the kitchen. "Uh yeah." I yelled back coming into the living room. I saw Jo, she wasn't happy or sad just there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note- I am not deleting this. Darry and Jo shall live forever!**

Ponyboy's POV

Darry checked my homework, saying it was okay. Jo was sitting there watching Darry to see what he was going to say. "I'll go with you."He said holding her hand. "Darry, they already hate me, I don't want you to get hurt." She said. Darry flexed and said "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me." Jo shook her head and said "Nope, I don't want you to see me get yelled at."

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I said opening the door. A man with brown hair and a cold stare looked at me. The woman beside him wasn't much better, she had green eyes but her's weren't like Jo's. Jo's were warm and caring, her mother's were cold, and cheap. "Is Jo Ann here." The man said in a rough voice sizing me up. The women pushed herself through the door and went to Jo Ann.

Jo looked at her mother and said "Before you start yelling I'm getting comfortable." Jo sat on the couch and Darry put his arm around her. "Okay now go." Jo said. "Yesterday I saw you on a roof with that no good hood, what in the devil's name were you doing?" The women yelled. Jo took a breath and said "I was fixing a roof, trying to get a pay check, I'm on my own now."

"You're a roofer, in all the lousy things you could be you choose that!"The man now yelled. "Now you wait just a shingle laying second, Roofers are hard-working and make good pay, you tell Todd and Tim a hard working man is always happy." Jo said standing up. "That's because there men."The man said. "And women are suppose to prim, proper, and dainty right." Jp said looking at her mother.

I laughed. Jo wasn't any of those things. "Now what are you doing here with these..hoods." Her father said. "Well I'm friends with Soda, Pony, Dally, Johnny,Two Bit, Steve." Jo said. "What about me?" Darry asked faking hurt. "And Darry, well he's more than a friend if you catch my drift." She said winking at her father. "I want you to come home right now!" Her mother yelled.

Jo yawned and said "Nah, I'm crashing here." I think her mother is going to blow up in a few seconds. "No you are not staying here, and no you are not more than friends with this boy." her mother said in Darry's direction. "Really, watch me." Jo said. She forced her lips on to Darry's pushing him against the wall. Her father pulled her off of Darry. He looked at Jo's dad and said "Why did you do that?"

"Get out Charles, Cynthia." Jo said opening the door. They slowly got out. "Thank the lord above." Darry mumbled after they were gonna. Jo smiled and said "Let the angels rejoice the devils aren't in this house no more." I laughed since Jo always used saying like except it was when something good happened.

Jo yawned and laid her head on Darry's shoulder. "You're tired go to bed." Darry said rubbing her head to make her more tired."Nope." Jo said. She never wanted to be left out of something except for rumbles. He sighed and said "Do you want the easy or the hard way?" Jo sat up and said "Hard, you ain't the boss of me." I laughed watching them do this was like watching two lions fighting for dominace.

I'm sad to say but Jo won the fight. She remained on the couch leaning on Darry. "You wanted it this way." Darry said picking her up. He ran with her to there room. Darry came out and said " Night Pony." I shook my head thinking she probably asked why he wasn't going to bed yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night still Ponyboy's POV<strong>

I had the nightmare again. Darry always told me to come and get him, but that was before Jo. I went into Darry's room quietly. I tapped someone on the arm after a few seconds I found out it was Jo. She nodded and elbowed Darry in the ribs waking him up. "Jesus, Jo Ann!" Darry yelped feeling her elbow. I waved at Darry. "Ponyboy what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I had the dream." I said softly. "I'll give you two some privacy." Jo said going back to sleep. What she ment was if you two start yelling I'll slug you both. I told him unwillingly about it. The dream scared Darry more than me and Soda. He was so close to dad. "Try going back to sleep Pony." He said putting his arm around Jo.


End file.
